


Con la cabeza en las nubes

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Hotch, Morgan y Rossi están charlando sobre el caso en el avión mientras Spencer duerme, hasta que este gime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head in the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511462) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Esta es mi primera traducción de un fanfic, la hice para una amiga porque me dijo que Spencer estaba muy lindo durmiendo en el avión y recordé este fic. Si os gusta, id al trabajo original y dejadle kudos.

Son solo los chicos.

Morgan, Rossi y Hotch están sentados en sus asientos, discutiendo en voz baja el resultado del caso para no molestar a Reid, que está tumbado, estirado en el sofá, profundamente dormido. Todo está bien y normal al principio, hasta que Spencer gime, un sonido suave, casi un quejido, y todos le miran para ver al esbelto genio levantar las caderas muy ligeramente en su sueño. Es un movimiento minúsculo, pero todos saben sobre qué actividad está soñando.

No dicen nada, ninguno de los tres hombres, pero sus respiraciones se vuelven más pesadas.

Y entonces Spencer gime de nuevo, esta vez sus labios permanecen separados, el rostro ruborizado con cualquier placer que su subconsciente le estuviera proporcionando.

Es Morgan quien toca su propia polla primero, bajo la mesa, pero Hotch y Rossi lo ven, y Rossi es el siguiente, ambos palmeándose, mirando a Reid cautivados.

—Sí...—murmura el moreno, su pelo corto cayendo sobre su frente mientras se mueve con el placer, la espalda arqueándose ligeramente y los ojos agitándose bajo los párpados cerrados. Y entonces Hotch se toca. Todos están pensando en algo diferente, Morgan quiere a su guaperas atado, sus manos sujetas por encima de él, gloriosamente desnudo mientras le hace correrse una y otra vez hasta que está llorando de placer y una intoxicante mezcla de dolor, y no puede decidir si quiere que termine o que continúe.

Rossi quiere dejar señales, quiere marcar la perfecta y pálida piel posesivamente con marcas moradas, chupetones, señales de sus dedos, mordiscos, arañazos largos y rojos a lo largo de su espalda, pequeños besos por ese largo y elegante cuello. Quiere escuchar a Spencer, el normalmente silencioso genio, gritar por él, ese extenso vocabulario desaparecido mientras forcejea con la coherencia, solo conociendo a Rossi, solo conociendo a Rossi y el placer que él puede brindarle.

Hotch quiere que Spencer esté desesperado por ello. Que esté dispuesto y descuidado y ansioso, quiere que actúe como una perra y una puta y que se arrodille y suplique por una polla. Quiere follar a su genio residente en frente de todo el mundo, al estilo perro, donde Spencer apenas pueda mantenerse firme mientras Hotch embiste una y otra vez dentro de él. Quiere que Reid se siente a horcajadas sobre él y que le monte, y que le deje seco en su orgasmo mientras al joven se le impide su propio orgasmo con un apretado anillo para el pene. Hotch quiere que todos vean que Spencer lo desea, que quiere su polla hundida profundo en su culo, quiere que el mundo entero lo sepa.

En el avión, Spencer gime de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, lamiendo sus labios mientras gimotea, su pelo corto aplastado por el sudor mientras sacude sus caderas en el aire.

—E-estoy cerca...—le susurra a nadie, estirándose en el sofá, los dedos de sus pies doblándose, el pecho subiendo y bajando más y más rápido mientras se acerca al límite—. Oh dios- p-p-por favor...—y se corre, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose hermosamente, su boca formando una perfecta "o" de éxtasis. Pero no se podía ver nada, sus pantalones eran demasiado oscuros para notar el punto húmedo que todos sabían que estaba ahí.

Morgan se corrió inmediatamente después, su cabeza golpeando contra el cabecero del asiento, y Hotch le siguió un momento después. Rossi se palmeó en silencio, aún mirando a Spencer, antes de correrse suavemente, más relajado que los otros dos jóvenes.

Hubo silencio por un largo momento mientras Spencer volvía a un reconfortante y tranquilo sueño. Los tres hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, tensándose un poco.

—¿Con quién creéis que estaba soñando?—susurró Morgan.

Hotch frunció el ceño; encontrándose con la mirada de Derek.

—No tengo ni idea, pero sé que todos queríamos ser nosotros.

—Espero que se duerma más a menudo en el avión—concluyó Rossi y todos rieron con cariño.

 


End file.
